Forbidden Feelings
by kt-san
Summary: Haku tells Zabusa he loves him..but Zabusa ends up hurting his student again. How can Zabusa deal with it, and show Haku how he truly feels?
1. Begin the Sadness

Forbidden Feelings  
  
by: Kt  
  
Pairings: ZabuHaku  
  
---  
  
Haku is now 17 and he's beginning to feel something more than friendship for Zabusa. How will Zabusa react to this? Will he accept Haku? Does he have feelings for his student? Includes some funny/embarrasing scenes. Have a box of candy and tissues ready. Beware of language.  
  
---  
  
"Fuck..fuck..fuck..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's..it's nothing..I'm fine, Zabusa-san."  
  
Haku kept repeating that foul word inside his head over and over again. 'Fuck Gatou. Screw him and his assholes for bodyguards. I could kill those thugs anyday I wanted. Gatou, that idiotic bastard. It's all his fault, it's his fault that we have to listen to him. It's his fault that he treats us like low profiles. If he didn't have so many people to catch his back, I'd slay him like I'd do to a weak deer. I'd cut him open, burn him like a BBQ. I hate him so much I could eat him afterwards.' Haku stopped thinking when he looked up and saw his master staring down at him. Zabusa had taken the wrappings off his face for once, and the demon ninja stood in front of Haku so the boy could see it clearly. Haku's response was a wide-eyed expression. The hunter nin's mouth hung slightly open, while a tint of pink spread across Haku's cheeks.  
  
"I'm glad that got you to shut up, Haku."  
  
"You..you knew what I was thinking?"  
  
Zabusa nodded his head as he started to wrap the fabric around his face again. Haku grabbed his wrist and halted him. The demon ninja looked down at his student with a confused expression.  
  
"Leave them off..Zabusa-san.."  
  
"........"  
  
For the next 5 minutes, all Haku could do was stare at his master's face. His master's handsome...horny face. Horny, yes horny. Haku couldn't budge, which gave Zabusa a stressed feeling. Haku looked at Zabusa closely, as if he were going to kiss him! Without wasting anytime, Zabusa moved him arm slightly, which snapped Haku out of his distraction. The hunter nin couldn't help but blush.   
  
"We'd better head back now. It's getting dark."  
  
"....."  
  
"HAKU!!"  
  
"Ah?...uhh..yes right..let's go Zabusa-san."  
  
Back at the hut-like residence bult on tree roots, Haku leaned against the window ledge and let the breeze of the night blow against his hair. There were so many things on his mind. For starters, his feeling for Zabusa were growing. Somehow, Haku wanted something more than friendship. It scared him..because there were times at night when Haku wanted to cuddle up beside his master. He wanted to forget about Gatou, about fighting. He just wanted to be with someone. But everytime Haku thought he was close to Zabusa, his master would break him apart with a glare or a cold comment. Perhaps it was Zabusa's way of showing he cared, but that could never be true. Haku couldn't expect too much at this point. Zabusa probably just treated him as a 'tool' for fighting. A powerful ninja student who couldn't be loved by anyone. Haku could feel a tear roll down his pale cheek, and the cold wind froze the tear into an ice like state. Zabusa, who was sitting in the corner, noticed that Haku was being quite silent. Although they were at least 10 feet away from each other, Zabusa managed to tap into Haku's emotions.  
  
"Haku.."  
  
"Yes, Zabusa-sir?"  
  
"You've been awfully quiet. Tell me what's going on, before I get annoyed and worried like a sentimental person.."  
  
"I..I.."  
  
Haku paused and swallowed the hesitant lump in his throat.  
  
"Do you really want to know, sir?"  
  
"Just spill it. My patience is running low."  
  
"I..think..I think I'm in love."  
  
"In love?"  
  
"Yes. I think I'm in love with you, Zabusa-san."  
  
Zabusa felt his eyes widen when Haku explained his feelings. The demon ninja stood up and turned around. Haku was still leaning against the window ledge, but there was a whimpering noise in the atmosphere.  
  
Haku was crying silently.  
  
With a hesitant feeling in his black heart, Zabusa simply ignored his emotions and walked into his room, leaving the boy to his sorrow. All Zabusa could say was "It's getting late. You'd better go to bed". Haku waited for the Zabusa's door to shut before he made a move. 'Click'. The hunter nin's master was now back in his room, and Haku was sitting against the wall, with tears streaming down hs cheeks. There was nothing to be said or done. After a few spasms of sadness, the boy rested his head against the hardwood floor and tried his best to fall asleep.   
  
---  
  
Don't worry...next chapter is longer.^_^  
  
---  
  
Keep reading. 


	2. Admitting the truth is hard

Forbidden Feelings Chp.2  
  
---  
  
Minutes seemed to pass like hours. Haku was half asleep, and Zabusa was sitting on the bed in his room. Zabusa couldn't get out of his miserable state. He was confused, and that pissed him off. He began to think to himself as he lay down on his bed.  
  
'Haku, the child of the advanced bloodline. The child I raised myself, and the child I taught everything I knew. It seemed like less than a year. Times passes quickly, and now he's 17. A 17 year old young man, that has feelings for me..since..since when? Has he really wanted me to love him? He should know that I'm just his sensei. He should know that I do not seek love from anyone, being the person I am. I..I..long for someone. I hate to admit it but I feel that long for someone. It's such a pityful human desire, to receive love from others. Yet somehow, I can't resist him. He's so beautiful, and I fucking hurt him. I always fucking hurt him, but his loyalty to me remains the same. Should I consider myself lucky to have Haku?'  
  
Zabusa's conscience bothered him. He wasn't aware that he had one. Killing people without remorse and regret had assured him of his non-existent conscience. Yet something in his head kept bugging him, like the way a baby's cry annoys it's parents in the middle of the night. This was too servere. One side of him was cold and dead, but the other side of him hungered for a companion. Bullshit. He was hungry for Haku, vey hungry. Before Zabusa could regain emotional control of himself, he was walking out the door and towards the sleepy Haku. Zabusa let out a cry; his hands pressed against the side of his head in pain. The sudden noise caused Haku to become aware of his surroundings. The hunter nin sat up to see Zabusa on his knees, looking and feeling pain. Zabusa couldn't control himself. It felt as if Itachi was using the Tsukiyomi justu, stabbing knives of hatred and missing love in his body over and over and over...  
  
The demon ninja collapsed into Haku's arms. Zabusa knew he had lost. He wanted Haku's love so much, and his will to fight it was dying. He could feel Haku's hand gently rubbing his back, and it calmed him down. Haku knew him too well. The boy didn't make a sound..he only comforted his master. Zabusa wrapped his arms around Haku's waist tightly, as he breathed heavily against his student's neck. Damnit..it felt so comfortable to him. Everything went dark as the demon nonja fell asleep instantly.  
  
---  
  
Next morning...  
  
---  
  
The golden sun had rose, and it shined proudly in the misty blue sky. Zabusa groaned as he sat up. Looking around, he saw that he was in his bed, with a warm blanket laying on top of him. The demon stirred for a while before he could recall what happened the night before. Right..he had felt pain in his head, and he found comfort from Haku. Haku....where was he? Zabusa jumped off the bed and headed out his room, unaware that the wrappings over his face weren't there. The smell of brewing green tea filled the air, and Zabusa paused to see Haku standing in front of him. For the first time in his life, Zabusa managed to break a smile without changing his mind in the process.   
  
"Good morning Zabusa-san..did you have a good sleep?"  
  
"..Yes..I did" (Thinking: Of course I did, I fell asleep in your arms..^_^)  
  
"Well, that's nice to hear. Is there something you want to tell me?"  
  
"Haku, come here."  
  
Haku obediently walked over to his master. The hunter nin approached Zabusa with a pleasant smile. It looked cute and daringly eager. Zabusa blinked a few times and smirked slightly. Haku watched silently, and only managed to speak a word before Zabusa kissed him. Yeah..Zabusa kissed him. The demon ninja pulled away to see his student's expression. Haku's face looked like it was a permanent red, which made Zabusa feel quite awkward. Being nice to others wasn't as easy as it looked. It wasn't long before Zabusa placed his lips on Haku's once more. He could feel Haku's hands slide down to his waist, tickling him gently. They held the kiss for quite a while, but they broke when they both needed a breath of air. Haku hugged Zabusa from behing and giggled slightly.  
  
"Zabusa...-kun?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"So, what does this mean..?"  
  
"This means, I've managed to be un-cold to you for a period of time."  
  
"No..really..I mean it."  
  
"What do you think it means, Haku?"  
  
"I think it means..you're horny..."  
  
".....................do you mean it?"  
  
"Well..I mean everything I say. So I mean it, when I say I'll be by your side even after death..I'm that faithful."  
  
"..Haku..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thank you..for everything."  
  
---  
  
How was that? I wrote this while listening to 'The Hardest Thing' by 98 Degrees. Yeah..old song but the lyrics are EXACTLY like Zabusa's antics. Maybe I'll write a sequel to this..  
  
-Kt 


End file.
